


In Which The Boys Have Some Fun With Dot

by yakmyheadoff (Toon_Sluts)



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, ask if I need to tag anything else i dont know what im doing, dot knows what shes doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toon_Sluts/pseuds/yakmyheadoff
Summary: Dot wants to go see the new Twilick movie, but Yakko won't let her without getting something from her in return.
Relationships: Dot Warner/Wakko Warner, Dot Warner/Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner, Dot Warner/Yakko Warner, Wakko Warner/Yakko Warner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	In Which The Boys Have Some Fun With Dot

"Yakko pleeeeaaase!" Dot begged, collapsing to her knees, gloved hands clasped in a prayer-like position. "You gotta let meeeeee!"

Always one for the dramatics. Yakko sighed heavily, tapping his foot on the ground, hand on hip.

"Dottie we talked about this, we don't go out after dark, not even for the latest Twilick movie. I get those sparkles really do it for ya, but hey, we can compromise!" He reached his arms out of the frame and pulled back a half-asleep Wakko, holding him up for Dot to see.   
"I'll dump Wak in a bucket of glitter," 

Wakko smiled, his tongue lolling further out of his mouth. "I'll bite ya!"

Dot threw herself down in response, banging her hands and feet on the ground, "NOOOO!!!!!!!! I wanna see the movie!!! I wanna see Kristie Stewardess cry over a disappointing man!!! I wanna throw popcorn at her for not choosing the wolfy hunk!!! It's not faaaaiiiirrrrr, I'll do anything! Yakkoooooooo,"

The brothers watched her prostrate on the ground, Yakko still holding Wakko under his armpits.   
The younger brother craned his head up to make eye contact, "Ohh, she looks so sad big bro, we gotta do something, c'mon,"

Yakko looked back and forth from his puppydog-eyed little brother to his wailing sister, trying to come up with an argument. They were always doing things they weren't supposed to, so it was hard to argue this was any different. 

Yakko couldn't find an argument. He did, however, find something his baby sister could do in return. There were… certain perks to a desperate Dot.

He plopped his brother on the floor and stepped over him to get closer to Dot. 

"Alright sis, we can make a deal." 

Her head popped up in a flash, with no signs of tears on her cute face.  
"Oh really big brother, really?"

He leaned down, face less than an inch from hers, his eyes half-lidded and a cocky smirk showed his canines. Dot kept up her big baby eyes as her brother stared her down. 

"Weeeeeell, you said you'd do anything right?" He booped her nose.

Nodding profusely she said "Oh yes big brother, anything! I gotta see that movie!"

At that, Wakko scrambled over to the pair, latching on to Yakko's leg and panting. The older brother ruffled the top of Wakko's head, pressing the boy's cheek into his thigh.

"Yak, can I be a part of this?" Wakko asked, his tongue rolling further out, "I'll get in trouble too if we get caught,"

Yakko chuckled, "Alright bro, you convinced me. Okay, Dottie, you're gonna have to give us both a special treat then. Any ideas kiddos?" He looked down at Wakko, who stroked his chin like he was thinking particularly hard about this, although he wasn't.   
Dot looked at the boys with her best impression of innocence. (Yakko's note to the audience: she's never been the best actor.)  
"Well jeez, I don't know, I could make you some cookies,"

"OoOoh, cookies!!!" Wakko was on all fours again bounding around at the idea of cookies. 

"Eeehhhhh, you always burn the cookies,"  
Yakko's hand came up to Dot's chin, pulling her face upwards. A little gulp ran down her throat as she shuddered. Cute.  
"No, I was thinking more of a group activity,"   
Dot whimpered and leaned into her brother's hand, eyelashes fluttering.  
"Whatever you want big brother," her voice came out breathy and desperate.

The eldest brother stood up straight and looked around the room. Wakko still scampered in circles while Dot sat perched on her knees, slowly pulling her skirt further up her thighs to show off her lack of panties. 

"Okay. Wakko? Sit here," He said, gesturing to the armchair. The younger sibling complied easily, launching himself into a relaxed position on the chair. Leaning down, Yakko slipped his hand in between Wakko's thighs and pulled his legs apart.   
"Dot?" His fingers wrapped around his little brother's cock, "You sit here."   
Wakko whined at the touch and bucked upwards.  
"Look, your brother needs you,"  
Dot pushed herself off the ground and sauntered over to the chair and crawled onto Wakko's lap. Pulling up her skirt, she carefully positioned her soft hole over her brother's dick.  
"L-like this Yak?" She did her best to keep eye contact with Yakko as she slid down him, eliciting a moan from Wakko.

Yakko took a shaky breath and stroked her cheek, "Perfect, Lil sis, stay right there," He took a step back and fully took in the scene he'd orchestrated. 

Tiny Dot perched on Wakko's cock, panting and looking expectantly at Yakko, her eyes wide and pleading. Wakko underneath her whimpered and twitched, the warmth of his sister's insides making him desperate for friction. Both waited for their oldest brother's instruction. 

Yakko reached down and started undoing his belt, grasping at his already hard dick, giving it a few strokes.   
From under his sister Wakko cried out, "Oh Yakko please, I need, I need to move, oh let me move," He thrust his hips upward burying himself knot deep in Dot and she bounces up with a yelp. 

"Yeah Wakko, just a sec. You guys gotta stay still juuust a moment longer."   
Yakko walked closer to his panting siblings, shoving his pants further down. His left hand stroked the back of her head, bringing her closer to his dick.   
"Open wide Dottie,"

The youngest sibling's mouth fell open in a smile, ready to take him. Yakko slid his length along her tongue and she moaned in response, pressing her mouth further down and around her big brother's cock. The wet warmth of her mouth sent shivers up his body.

"O-okay Wakko, you've been good. You can move now."

Finally having his brother's approval, Wakko dug his nails into Dot's hips and let himself go, thrusting inside of the little girl. The motions pushed their moaning sister further onto Yakko, taking his whole length down her throat. Dot moved back and forth, her tongue stroking along Yakko's cock, her little pussy straining against Wakko's knot. 

Unable to restrain himself Wakko's hands start to move over his sister's dark fur, tracing their way down her body. His right hand reached her clit and began making little circles with his finger, his left gripped the base of her tail.  
Dot whimpered and drool ran from her mouth as she was pulled between her brothers. Her senses stimulated to the max, tears started to pool in her eyes and spill down her cheeks. 

Yakko looked down at Dot, sloppy with spit and tears.   
"You doing okay lil sis? Can you keep going?"  
She nodded profusely and took Yakko all the way down again, gagging when it hit the back of her throat.   
"G-ooooohhhhhh Dottie- good job baby girl,"

The boys bounced Dot back and forth, all three moaning and whining. Underneath his sister, Wakko started to shake, the hand that was touching Dot tensing and pinching her clit. She yelped and Wakko cried out,   
"Ohhh I'm gonna, I'm gon- I'm gonna cum!"

His hand gripping tight on Dot's ears Yakko said, "J-just a little longer lil sibs, gotta…"   
He thrust in and out of her mouth a couple more times electing a squeak with every push inside, every motion bringing Yakko and Dot closer to orgasm. 

"Y-yak.. please let me cum," Wakko uttered, voice thick. 

"Just one… almost… ohhhh fuuuck…. you can cum now kiddos,"

Yakko and Wakko thrust in again, releasing themselves into their little sister. Cum leaked from her openings, dripping onto the younger siblings. All three whimpered as they rode out their orgasms. 

Breathing heavily, Yakko pulled out of Dot's dripping mouth. She pulled her lips together and with a gulp swallowed her brother's seed. Dot stared up, eyes glazed over.  
"Did I do good big brother?"

Yakko let her ears go and she fell back onto her brother's chest, his softening dick still inside her. 

"Yeah baby girl you did good, you both did so well for me." 

The two younger siblings panted in a heap on the chair, completely filthy. Dot's face and bare chest were covered in Yakko's cum, Wakko's dripped out from inside her, covering Wakko in his own mess. 

"Alright kiddos, time to get you two cleaned up."  
Yakko pet both kid's heads, then hoisted Dot off her brother releasing a wet noise. He held her resting on his hip then reached a hand out to Wakko. 

Sleepily Dot asked, "can we see Twilick tonight big brother?"

Yakko chuckled slightly "Maybe tomorrow baby, we had quite the workout, you two must be tired."

Wakko, who was feebly reaching for his brother's hand said, "I Am tired,"

Dot's arms around Yakko's neck quickly became less of a gentle hold and more of a death grip.   
"I. Wanna. Go. Tonight."  
Without oxygen, Yakko managed to choke out "O kay! Toni ght!"  
She loosened her arms again and planted a big kiss on his cheek.  
"Awe you're the best big brother,"

"Eeeehhhhhh okay. Bath time first though Dottie."


End file.
